prettycurefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eiji Higashi
Eiji Higashi (東 永次) is a character in Rispba's fan series Time Warp Precure. He is the team leader, Cure Epoch (キュア・イーポック), and his fairy partner is Pico. Personality Eiji is a strong-willed young man who likes to punch first and ask questions later. At first he was secretive about his love of Precure, but he had always wished he could be one. He is like the heroines of the past in some regards; he is clumsy and loves food, especially ramen. Eiji is unafraid of marching to the beat of his own drum, much to the chagrin of his teammate Mizuki Toride. He has a very rough and masculine way of speaking, even when transformed into Cure Epoch. During battle, Epoch is ferocious and impulsive, not letting his opponents get a word-or a hit-in edgewise. He is also not fond of speeches, instead preferring to use one-liners in battle. He has a sense of duty as a Precure, however embarrassing it may be, and will keep fighting until Batsu is defeated. Appearance Eiji is a tall and lean young boy with a feminine appearance. He has big purple eyes and shaggy, shoulder-length dark magenta hair that he keeps in a ponytail. His typical casual clothing is a blood-red short-sleeve shirt with a brown safari jacket and denim shorts. He wears black sneakers with white socks as well. As Cure Epoch, her hair and eyes brighten to pink. Her hair is held up in a ponytail with a barrette that looks like Cure Beat's with a circle in place of a heart. Her bow is pink, with a lighter-shaded frill underneath and a clock-like brooch. Her top is cut like a curtain down the middle, starting at her bow and ending at her belt. It closely resembles the back of Blossom and Marine's uniforms, but instead of bare skin, she has a grey undershirt. Her overshirt is plain pink. Her sleeves look like the Smile Precure, with magenta feathers instead of white. Her gloves resemble Cure Lovely's, except they're grey with pink trim. She has her PreDoll Scanner on a blue belt. She has a hot pink choker, and magenta piercings on her ear lobes. Her skirt is pointy and rose-pink with a grey underlayer, with grey shorts underneath and a back ribbon with square tips. She wears boots that resemble Cure Blossom's, but grey instead of white, and with a bow instead of a flower. Cure Epoch "To protect time! Cure Epoch!" 時を 守って! キュアイーポック！ Toki wo mamotte! Kyua Eppoku! Cure Epoch is Eiji's Cure alter ego. Using her PreDoll Scanner and Cure Dolls, she can transform into any of the past leader Cures, as well as use their attacks. She does have some individual purification attacks of her own-most notably, Epoch Slash. She covers her hand in pink energy and slashes at the enemy. Eventually, she also gets Epoch Black Thunder (a combination of Cure Black's power and her own) and Epoch Legend Slash (an upgraded version of Epoch Slash using her Legend Staff). As Eternal Cure Epoch, her ultimate attack is Epoch Slash Eternal (a much larger and more powerful version). With Jubilee, she can preform Duel Legend Assault. Along with Fortnight and Jubilee, she can use Prism Triad. When all three are in their Legacy forms, they can preform Rainbow Legacy Solution (A version of Rainbow Jewel Solution using their Legend Staffs). Etymonology Higashi (東): Means "east", which is the direction the sun rises. Eiji (永次): Eiji has several meanings, depending on the kanji used. In this case, they suggest "eternity" and "next", which is fitting considering the time theme of the series. Cure Epoch: An epoch is a period of history, especially one considered of value. It is also a unit of geological time. Trivia *Eiji has the distinction of being the first "official" male Cure in his timeline. * He shares his last name with canon Cure Higashi Setsuna. Category:Fan Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Fan Characters